Emma Rose Lupin: The Story Of
by BeforeIKnewMyself
Summary: Growing up in the shadow cast by her brothers lycanthropy, Emma is delighted to finally be going to Hogwarts. Follow her story as she goes through the school, learning a lot about life and love as she does so. Contains JPOC RLOC SBMM SBOC and JPLE. R&R!


Emma Rose Lupin:

The Story Of

Chapter 1:

"Come on Ems!" called Remus as he dragged his heavy case down the front steps.

"Coming!" Said Emma, exited but a little nervous. Today was her first day at her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I'm so exited" said Emma as she stumbled down the stairs after her mother, who had enchanted her trunk to fly down the stairs so she didn't have to carry it. "Which house do you think I'll be in? I hope I'm not in Slytherin or Hufflepuff But I suppose Ravenclaw would be OK..." Said Emma climbing into the car which they were taking to London station where they would be boarding the Hogwarts express later that day (eleven o'clock to be precise).

"You better be Gryffindor or I'll never talk to you again." Said Remus looking sincere. "Oh how I'm looking forward to seeing Jet again!"

"Hi, Remus!" A sweet voice rang across the platform and, despite the thick, white steam partially obscuring his view, he recognised the voice at once.

"Hey, Jet! How was your summer?" He made his way towards the speaker, Emma at his heels, who was anxiously following her older brother in a very puppy-like fashion. Jet, for, indeed it was she, was sat on her upturned trunk flicking through a magazine, her long black hair falling into her eyes. Her eyes flickered up again at his approach. She gave a non-committal jerk of her head, sending her long curls back behind her shoulder and flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Oh, it was rather dull actually. You know, being at home, where I'm not allowed to see you guys at all. Yours and James' letters were the only thinks that kept me sane!" She put her copy of _Witch Weekly _aside and got up, dancing her way towards him and giving him an overly ostentatious hug. "How were yours?"

"Oh, not bad, except that Emma here hasn't stopped blabbering on about school for the past two months. Its as if I didn't get a holiday at all!" Jet laughed.

"So you're Emma?" Jet turned to face the younger girl.

"Yeah," Emma stepped out from in her brother's shadow, suddenly emboldened by curiosity, "And you must be Jet. It's so amazing to finally meet you. You're so pretty, I thought Remus had been exaggerating; he hasn't shut up about you _all _summer!"

Jet and Remus exchanged looks and both immediately dropped their gazes, laughing nervously.

"You never told me your sister was such a _joker_!" Jet said sweetly, still laughing, "But yeah, I am, hi." She extended one pale hand slightly, her many bracelets and bangles jingling up her arm, and Emma took it.

"I'm not-" she began, just as Remus said, "Yeah, ha ha, she's always fooling around, aren't you Em?" He ruffled her hair affectionately with a fake smile plastered on his face. Jet was spared the necessity of replying as James Potter chose that moment to arrive. Jet flung herself into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Hey, baby." He murmured into her ear.

"Hey," she replied. Remus looked away, looking faintly nauseated but Emma just looked confused.

"But I thought you were going out with Remus." She said loudly. Jet pulled away from her boyfriend.

"What? No. No way." She laughed again, a nervous giggle, "I mean, no offence Remus, but...he's like my best friend. It would be too weird. Right?" Remus nodded distractedly.

"Uh...Yeah, right." James laughed and pulled her back into his arms.

"Anyway, we should be getting on. Here let me take this from you, Jay." He grabbed Jet's trunk and started pulling it towards and open carriage, his own case in his other hand. Jet followed, her arm threaded through his. Remus looked at his sister.

"I'm going to go. You should find yourself a seat before they're all taking. I'll see you at the feast." Remus's tone was almost cold now and Emma knew she had embarrassed him.

"Yeah, bye Remus."

"Remus!"Said Emma, who's voice was really starting to annoy Jet. "Remus, I can't find anywhere to sit. So can I sit with you?"

"I'd rather you didn't but if you have to, sit there and keep quiet." He pointed at an empty seat by the door. Emma stepped in, but couldn't sit down because Jet had put her feet up on it. Emma pushed them aside and took a seat and, needless to say, Jet was less than pleased.

"So, Jet, How many boyfriends have you had? I was sure you were going out with my brother not...um...James." Said Emma really embarrassing Remus and Jet.

"Um... You do know that you are very funny... I'm tired, So I'm going to sleep." Jet wasn't actually tired, but she laid her head back into James's lap and closed her eyes nonetheless, enjoying the feel of James's fingers combing gently through her hair.

"Alright?" He asked. Emma just looked put out and moved onto interrogating Sirius instead.

An hour later, Emma finally fell silent. Remus rolled his eyes and Jet opened her eyes.

"Did she die or something?" Jet asked James, "It's gotten really quiet."

"Oh, Jet! You're awake! I didn't know you were Sirius's _sister_!"

"What? Oh, yeah. Unfortunately." Sirius smacked Jet's arm lightly with the back of his hand. Jet screamed in mock agony.

"James!" She cried, "Sirius _hit_ me! I doubt I'll ever recover the use of my arm it was so hard!" James laughed and Remus joined in, used to the twins sense of humour and good-natured banter by now. Emma joined in.

"You guys are _so _funny!" She said, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. Jet raised one perfectly arched brow.

"I'm going to get changed." She announced.

"I'll come." Emma said at once. Jet groaned and grabbed her bag, giving James a quick kiss and waving to the others before slipping from the compartment, Emma at her heels. The girl only let herself be separated from her brother and his three friends when they reached Hogsmeade Station and they had to go their separate ways.

_Loverofwriting113 wrote the first section and wantstobeawriter13 wrote the second section and we both wrote the third and final section. This is only because Emma is loverofwriting113's character and Jet belongs to Wantstobeawriter13. We wanted our sections to reflect this and I hope you like this formatting. _

_Please R&R to let us know...Have a nice night!_

Chapter 2:

"Lupin, Emma!" barked Professor McGonagall from beside the stool on the platform. Emma stumbled up to the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Emma's head.

"Gryffindor!" cried the hat at once. Causing the very excited Emma to stumble off the stage and half run, half skip towards the Gryffindor table where she dropped into the spare seat next to Jet. Jet chose to ignore this and started to whisper loudly to James.

"She's like...stalking me." She complained to him. "It's not fair! Why can't she go sit with her little friends?"

"Because she _loves _you!"

"But _you _love me, right?" She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled.

"'Course I do, but..."


End file.
